


此夜良宵

by THE_JADE



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_JADE/pseuds/THE_JADE
Summary: 中世纪AU，armie在这里面叫他的本名阿曼德。本文首发于lofter，只更新至第三章，不会再有更新。
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Kudos: 3





	1. 约克公爵与骑士

查拉梅家族历任国王的行事风格都没太大差异，混合着一定量的温吞与暴躁；几乎长相也如出一辙，深眼窝，浓密的眉毛仰在高眉骨上，皮肤是带有王室特色的苍白。阿曼德·汉莫不会觉得新王人选有什么不好，如果不是提摩西一世入主汉普顿宫的四年前曾在宫廷宴会上见过他一次。

那时他刚被父亲从东南边境领主的骑士团里揪出来，赶着回伦敦开始注定好了的政治生涯，有点可惜，只要再晚半个月他的上尉勋章就能下发。他和同行伙伴约好要把那玩意儿别在帽子上，然后挤进吵闹而粗鄙的酒馆里泡姑娘。至于原因？谁知道呢，在缺乏食物、娱乐和安抚的军营里想出任何糟糕的点子都不算出乎意料。

因路途遥远外加绵绵雨天使马道泥泞不堪，阿曼德抵达行宫时已是下午。好在天空放晴；他洗过澡后衣领大敞，露出白色的内衬和胸口，晃荡在后花园，一副经典的浪荡少爷形象。

小童儿跟在他身后，手捧一本明细拖腔拉调并上多次语顿地向他介绍着晚上的菜品和其他参加宴会的王公大臣。

“说真的，戴维，我花了七年时间教你识字，你只不过陪我出去参三年的军就全给忘光了。你的脑袋是不是蜗牛壳？不仅小而且空空如也。”

“不是，少爷，我汗水流进眼睛里了。”戴维抬起手揩揩汗，“肩膀上的伤口也像被粗盐水洗似的发痛。太阳可真大，热得像烙饼炉。”

“我看看全天下除了你还有谁好意思提这事，不把剑收进鞘里就一下子甩到肩上，没砍死自己可算上帝保佑了。”

“啊——您真的不想来点冷饮吗？”

“可以。但你如果在厨房偷懒到天黑，明天就把《约翰福音》抄十遍。”

戴维心花怒放地跑掉了，阿曼德翻了下白眼，一直难以置信这个阴雨连绵的国度居然有男人不喜欢晒太阳。他独自走得很慢，留心观察花园里明亮的草木与动物，他哪怕外出作战或游玩最关心的也是这些，回忆儿时旅居的托斯卡纳，啊，真是人间天堂。但王室行宫打理得太过规整，仿佛在做数独游戏，他没看多久就失去兴趣。

过了一会儿眼睛被日光刺痛，阿曼德只觉得又渴又困，等望见一处葡萄藤架便踱步过去乘凉。哪里料到藤蔓一掀开看到两个人......说偷情未免太过火，两个青少年在接吻而已。他连声大叹抱歉的当口，男孩比女孩跑得更快，钻进园林深处一溜烟就没了踪影，留下他和女孩在葡萄叶于微风中摇晃的影子下面面相觑。

不知道是突如其来的变故惊醒了阿曼德的瞌睡，还是女孩的美貌。现在真有点过火了，他甚至怀疑自己是否陷入更深层的睡眠，否则女孩怎会在抬头时浓绿的眼睛光华乍现，整个人漂亮得像是一场春寒料峭时节的梦？她看起来十四岁左右，皮肤白如云彩，黑鬈发披在身后，以一种少见的庄严而骄矜的神情在沉默中注视他。

哦，哦，哦，阿曼德想起了戴维的唠叨，意识到或许她是那位希腊的公主。警惕稍有松懈，瞌睡又沿脊髓爬上了脑干。她不会说英语吗？阿曼德调动记忆，缓缓地用希腊语向她问候：“下午好，殿下。”随即侧身让出一条道来。

公主微点了点头，在经过阿曼德时为他一句“您真的太美了”脚步凝滞一秒就很快离开，从头至尾没有开口。戴维正巧寻到这里，在不远处朝她行礼。阿曼德在他走近后接过香气清冽的冰镇柠檬汁，称赞公主的眼球想必是举世最名贵的翡翠，曾经坠在维纳斯的眉心，爱神每走出一步，它都在情人心头震荡一次。

“您等等，她什么？”小侍从既惊诧又好笑，“刚才过去的那个吗？那是约克公爵。”

“这个玩笑太低级了，戴维。公爵快成年了吧？我知道他美名在外。但你说亚特兰特殿下是个男人就太过失礼了，哪怕她属于那类外表有些英气的美人，我告诉你，许多希腊姑娘都这样。下次我带你去——”

“以及哪怕‘她’胸前平得像东南部的平原，哪怕穿着男式马靴，哪怕右边还带着佩剑，您还是选择视而不见？瞧您把我吓得押韵了都！他就是约克公爵！天呐，我早说了您不该错过晨会！”

阿曼德惊恐了。

“所以，”他露出往事不堪回首的表情，“我是调笑了英格兰的王储。”

“还不是王储呢，是王长弟，第一顺位而已，没有受封为威尔士亲王。”

“我们的国王结婚三年，连他妈一个私生子都没有，王长弟和王储有很大区别吗？”

“好吧好吧，少爷，您别太紧张了，公爵不会计较这点小事，他说出去对自己有什么好？倒是结婚，您提醒我了，尊贵的格洛斯特侯爵让我转告您，您自己算算还剩几年时间可以挥霍，他才不要一个三十岁的单身汉做自己的儿子。尊贵的侯爵还说了......”

阿曼德忍无可忍地把玻璃杯塞回戴维手里，伸手堵住耳朵拒绝听他说话。

无论受邀的名流中有谁，又是多么懊恼自己下午的所作所为并且试图请病假避开与约克公爵的再次碰面，舞会还是准点开始了。

提摩西站在最顶层，胳膊撑在大理石围栏上，俯视大厅里女士的裙摆旋转成雨伞，男士的衣角也划起银鱼跃出水面的弧线。乐声与谈话声盘旋在上空，他知道视野中偷偷以余光寻觅自己的人不在少数。

近身侍从看着沉思的王子，提示现在正是下去的时间。

“我下去做什么呢？”

“用些点心；跳舞，如果您愿意的话，殿下，每位与您握手的女士都将感到莫大荣幸。”

“我没有不愿意跳舞，只可惜这里没人想跟我跳。”他顿了顿，又解释道：“她们是在等着跟我的爵位和财产跳舞，或者连这些也不是，所有人都知道我从没被当作继承人抚养过。只是跟我这张脸罢了，在风流日记里添上一笔辉煌的谈资，更大的愿望也不过盼着让我这双眼睛为她们泛起一些爱慕，如同每年六月底我们划船经由湖心抵达彼岸，船尾波浪张开又闭合，除了上帝没人知道我们来过。不能再多了，要不然大家会被吓走——当你突然朝溪水里扔一颗石子，鱼群就四散逃亡。”

侍从习惯了对方常说些让旁人接不上的话，站得更加笔直。又另有侍从上禀亚特兰特公主的求见。

提摩西笑起来，玉白的手撤离扶栏。他用无趣的生命谈一些无伤大雅的恋爱，不被允许留恋本国的权利就从善如流去喜爱异国的馥郁。

“您下午的男装扮相真像那么回事，”他上身微微向她前倾，语调温柔而抑扬有力，“以后我可不能再这样玩了。为了帮您多拖延些时间，那个傻子将我认成您的族亲。”

亚特兰特笑得眼睛弯弯，她问道：“您不准备下去吗？我还想和您跳一支舞。”

“我当然要下去，但我陪不了您了，璀璨的阿斯忒瑞亚。我会很忙，您知道，我生来就是给这个国家的大众情人。”他给她一个脸颊上的吻，“玩得开心。”

亚特兰特目送他下楼的背影，她在黑暗笼罩下轻轻耸了耸肩。她也不是非他不可——这个因别人需要他不存在才得以被迫存在的人，拥有一切却孑然。

而此刻正在宴会厅里专心换着步法的阿曼德已听到了不少次与约克公爵去向相关的细语，这声音起初只来自贵族女眷，后来不知怎么连墙角的侍卫也就这个问题交换起意见来。终于在他某次转身后，谜题拨开云雾见天明。人们都在找谁穿了深红色的丝绒外套，帽子上还镶四条貂皮，然而主人公在这儿，着一身镶银边的浅色长裙。很难说阿曼德是如何判断面前的人是约克公爵，但他相信自己对过去几个小时内接连不断想起——关于对方也许会采取什么措施让自己从世界上永远消失——的角色拥有十分敏感的直觉。

——再有，阿曼德几乎大笑，公爵帽子上实在太多蕾丝了，效用远远超出营造朦胧美感的范畴。

不过在第四次他谨慎无差错地跳宫廷舞还是被踩了脚之后，阿曼德发出问候：“晚上好，殿下。其实您惩罚我用不着这么麻烦。”

“闭嘴。我不习惯跳女步。”提摩西咬着牙回他，“而且我恨高跟鞋。”

阿曼德噤声，战战兢兢跳到舞曲的尾声才发觉自己即将错过表达歉意的时机。

“出去说。”提摩西低声打断他含在嘴里的句子，和着最后的音符鞠完躬，走在了前面。

自己的家自己最清楚哪里隐蔽，耳边还能清晰听见宫廷乐师的演奏声但闲杂人等已经消失不见。提摩西在草坪上踢掉蹩脚的鞋，把等待受邀的手伸向阿曼德。后者有些迷茫。

“怎么？我穿成这样，你期待我邀请你吗？我是下来跳舞的，可没空听很多道歉。”

“是，殿下。”他执起小王子的手，把这当作对于王室特殊爱好或小孩儿玩闹天性的理解。阿曼德刚想开玩笑让对方注意脚下，公爵已经又一次莽撞地踩到他鞋面，只是这次绵软的力度令他想到调情。他看见提摩西略有不好意思地抬头，嘴角抿得紧紧的。

“没关系，殿下，我并不疼。”阿曼德说道，尔后收到一个瞪视。所有那些光着脚的、令人焦躁不安的踩踏事故，阿曼德此刻不知提摩西到底是有心还是无意，日后也不曾向年轻的国王询问提及。

他开始解释：“很抱歉下午发生那样的事情，殿下。相信您极佳的头脑还记得当时的情况，我把您错认，不仅因为我自己犯了头晕的毛病，分不清头顶是太阳是月亮，也因为您身边站了个男孩，当然主要还是我自己的过错。恳请您原谅。也拜托您把我的歉意捎给那位......”他说着说着，再联系眼下情况和面前公爵奇异的装扮，忽然觉出几百分不对劲来：“殿下！殿下！我眼睛太花了，什么也没看清，我绝不会乱说，绝不会再有谁知道......知道您和他的......商议，是的。”

提摩西起初没懂阿曼德又在发什么疯，愣了几秒后把手迅速缩回来，“你瞎想些什么！”他扯掉礼帽，夜灯映衬下他看起来愤怒又脆弱，“我以耶稣和英格兰的名义起誓我没有那样的癖性，我在这里是因为......因为我就想在这里！不为你也不为这身行头！”

两个人双双扶额，谁都懒得继续为自己开脱。

“失礼了，殿下。”阿曼德再次致歉，内心祈祷着王后能赶快诞下一名男婴。

“你听懂我意思没有？”

“我正试着理解，殿下。”

提摩西疲惫地摇摇头。他重新戴好帽子，“我先走了。”

“祝您余下的夜晚愉快。”

地面一尘不染，提摩西选择把鞋拎在手里；他早先没有那么好心情地真去穿丝袜，砖石的凉意毫无阻碍地与皮肤亲热。阿曼德目光追着公爵的步履，看他的脚跟不断踩下，比胳膊和面孔更白皙的脚掌不断抬起，纤细的脚踝一前一后交换位置，直到一切在转角消失。他说走就走了，也没有回头。

接下来阿曼德原路折返，在这场宴会上结识了日后的妻子伊丽莎白，过不久他们就要有好几个孩子，格洛斯特爵士再也不用为继承人的问题操心。等下一次阿曼德见到提摩西，王兄在亲征苏格兰的战场上暴病而死，已经使约克公爵事实上成为了新任国王。


	2. 国王与顾问官

毫无新意的五月初，春天尚未来得及出走，这个国家一夜之间翻了天。像后来某次提摩西对阿曼德说的：“当天公终于用一道闪电助你爬出幽暗墓穴，你才发现无休止的长眠不是辛劳。”

先有国王安德鲁三世在前线旧疾复发、不治而亡，后有国王遗体和守丧中的王后被苏格兰军队夜袭时劫持，一路带去了爱丁堡。国家颜面尽失的刺激之下，全英民众强烈期望新王能像先王一样亲征苏格兰，让铁骑踏平这片蛮荒，再把其王兄的遗体送回伦敦举行国葬。

可如同大多数知情人所了解的那样，吸取了前代教训，两位国王的父亲为使长子地位稳固，即将继任的提摩西一世自出生被冠上一个法文名字起就从未被正式教导过如何治国，更别说如何带领军队赢得战争。他的生命被慎重而又微妙地加以保护，生活却更像个落魄贵族。

命运女神重新投放了赌注，并通过历史书的字里行间向赌徒低声诉说。读懂这条讯息的人不在少数，只不过有些野心远超实力，有些实力大于野心，两者兼备的格洛斯特公爵在激烈的内斗中成为赢家。阿曼德明白在晋升之路上走到顶峰的公爵已经不再满足，从父亲早出晚归的行程，密集召开的枢密院会，还有王储把阿曼德提为首席顾问官的那道枢密令中，一切得以昭示。

他在新王登基典礼前一天接到王储的召见。

提摩西剪短了头发，面部线条比之前更硬朗些，除此外变化很小。他并未在宫殿里见阿曼德，而是提早在下面等候，这让阿曼德受宠若惊。天气是个平常天气，远空飘着一点雾，伦敦在朦胧中妩媚，提摩西却说天气很好，提议在湖边散步，禁止侍卫和宫女陪同。

等两人走出一段距离王储才开口说话：“只有在开阔的地方我可以确定避免隔墙有耳，很抱歉阁下大老远跑来这里，结果不能落座。”

“陪同您是我的荣幸，殿下。”

提摩西显得没有血色，很容易看出将要说的话给了他难以启齿的痛苦，他问他身上是否带了水，阿曼德答有半壶酒。他点点头，随后颤抖地张开嘴唇，几乎像是在当着陌生人的面褪下衣物，“我可以喝阁下的酒吗？全部。当然，需要你自己先喝一小口证明它安全。”

阿曼德听出了话里的难堪，知道此刻显露一丁点的同情也是对尊严的莫大伤害，于是垂着眼眸照对方的吩咐去做。“情况这样严峻吗，殿下？”

“第一天时，我只把戒心作为心血来潮的游戏罢了，让侍卫先尝一口。他当场暴毙……愿他的灵魂在天国得到安息。我找不到谁是完全可信的，我……这听起来可能有些残忍，”他语速极快，“但我的确……陆陆续续又有三个人因为同样的原因惨死。我每天需要重臣陪同用餐，仍然只敢吃很少一点，王兄过世的三天来我还没有直接喝过水……抱歉让你听到这些龌龊的事情，多听听风声鸟语吧。”提摩西轻缓地说完末尾几个词，大口把酒喝下，末了抬起袖子擦擦嘴角，脸颊是羞红的。

“让我们进入正题。我想你对自己为什么忽然成为了首席顾问官有些好奇。”

“是的，殿下。先不说原因，哪怕是这‘首席’两个字就从未出现在过英国枢密院顾问官的体制内。”

“事情的详细经过你也许要去问威斯敏斯特宫议会大厅的砖墙了，但这些爬了苔藓的冥顽石头不配与你说话，所以只好由我来告诉你。你应该清楚的，这些跟格洛斯特公爵密切相关。他的第一志愿其实还不是什么首席顾问官，他认为我‘太过年轻’并且没有从政经验，不能在这种危难关头担当理国的重任，我的母亲又不具备摄政能力……简单来说，格洛斯特公爵试图参与摄政。但显然你们的姓氏与王室的亲缘关系不那么密切，国王‘真正可信和最为信任的伙伴’把血缘线在欧洲兜了两圈才绕回我头上，如果他想要达成目的就必须先修改法律。于是你父亲主持召开了不完全议会，最后的结果你也猜得到，他的主张没有通过。”

“原谅我，殿下，我父亲在我了解之中不是这种会在没有彻底把握之前急于操作的人。”

“是啊，他挺意外的。不过王室同样有王室的手段，我想你明白，对不起，又是龌龊的交易，就先不说给你听了。很快他转变策略，申请成为最高顾问官，这虽然也是前所未有的事，但只需要我的一道诏令，总比获得摄政资格来得容易。可是王室借口他年事已高，不适合担任这类极耗费精力的职位，在你父亲对我们的意见作出回复之前，我提议由你来做。”

“为什么，殿下？”阿曼德的探究带着些许强硬，“您明知这个名头给我还是给他没有太大区别。”

“你曾经违抗他，尽管不是大事，——你曾经放弃你已经拥有的地位，凭自己的努力去成为一名骑士。而且，我想我还有更充足的理由不是吗？”提摩西朝他眨眼间显出几分少不谙事的狡黠，“我们在温莎堡的葡萄藤架下见过面，虽然从那以后我们没有任何交集，至少阁下曾经夸赞我很美。”

阿曼德笑了笑，意识到王储正在提醒他，有些事情可以记着，有些事情必须忘掉。

“啊，看看这个。”提摩西忽然对身边的一株植物产生了莫大兴趣。

阿曼德蹲下身观察它大片肥美的绿叶和沉重的籽穗，“汉普顿宫很多这种灌木，我竟叫不上名字。”

“喊不上来才对，这可不是上帝亲手创造的生命。说出来你也许不信，在王朝建立之初，开国君主在巡游王城时遇上了一个土耳其来的异教徒，后者预言王朝终将因为绝嗣而没落。显然，这位预言家当即被暴怒的国王赐死街头，但王室的恐惧并没有因为异教徒的死而消匿。查拉梅们，如你所见，就是我的家族的先辈，不敢明目张胆地表达对于异教徒的在意，只好拿着好几种植物杂交出这四不像的多籽灌木，在王宫里广为栽培。只是……谁不懂呢？子嗣再多，也不过是权利的棋子。”

提摩西稍有停顿，旋即以绝望的眼睛抬头对上阿曼德：“你知道我在策反你，知道我在请你与我合谋，听不出来的人要么本就不懂我们的语言，要么是十足的傻瓜。我很抱歉走到这一步。可我向你，向上帝，向我热爱过的所有事物承诺，我绝不加害于格洛斯特公爵，我在位一天就有一天他不用担心国王削藩，他和他的子子孙孙都享有至高的荣耀。我也没有集权的欲望，甚至从没想过要来当什么国王；极度痛恨政治的虚伪，这一点于你而言也是一样，对不对？只是事到如今我没有能力反抗命运，我已经从事了自己最厌恶的职业，我必须尽最大的努力完成自己的任务。先祖作证，我已发誓要守住这王座，守住我们的国土；那么你，真正善良和正直的阿曼德，你是否也愿意贡献你作为臣子的忠诚，哪怕不得不违抗生养你的父亲的指令？”

阿曼德只觉难言，他偏头避开这年轻热烈的视线，又在对方一声声焦虑而骄傲的呼唤下转过头来正视他。

“阿曼德，阿曼德，请听我说。我们多么相似，如果你自己还没有得出认识，我大可以为你点明，像从小的至交、最亲密的朋友那样慷慨。我们都是第二个孩子——全天下最失宠的孩子，因为兄长的意外亡故而受到突然关注，我们都不知所措、想要逃避可又无处藏身，只好接手这糜烂恶臭的污沼。我们的父亲从未试图理解我们的心灵，他们事实上也不具备这样的能力，他们过于关注勾心斗角和如何成为更高等的人类，忘记了人类最重要的部分是什么；我们的母亲，我们只在特殊的日子才见得到她，我们没在有记忆的年龄里听过一次睡前故事，你的母亲过早亡故，我的母亲尽管尚在人世，与我却和陌生人没有区别——”

“殿下，我——”

“可我们又是多么互补！”提摩西急切地握住他的手，眼眶泛红，“阿曼德，请求你，听我说完，我本该早早召见你，等到今天就是为了准备这一席无头苍蝇般混乱的话语。我们是互补的，眼下治理这个国家我所需的一切，无论是果决的判断，坚强的意志，或是战场上的经验，这些我所欠缺的东西都可以通过你来补全。阿曼德，看着我！看着这个遭到遗弃又在无防备时被推进舞台中央的人吧，我需要你的帮助！”

阿曼德经历了良久的沉默，王储冰凉的手抓握着他打颤，忧虑的目光于他眉目间逡巡。他看向脸色灰白的提摩西，在后者最无助的时刻看进他心底，把后者看得瑟缩。

“我的王子，我的国王，”他语气里是深重的无奈和诚恳，“您从哪里学来了这般的讲演术呢？凭着这张嘴，您足以征服到严寒的斯堪的纳维亚。”

“那也要和你一起才办得到！”提摩西恢复了一丝神采，“这不是什么讲演术，是用我的血整日整夜熬出来的肺腑之言。告诉我，你答应我了吗，阿曼德？”  
他朝他跪下，“我始终会是您的，您是天父派给我的最高主人。”

提摩西闭了闭眼，嘴唇无声地翻动几下，像在进行祷告。接着他把左手伸给阿曼德，用最可信赖的冷静声音命令道：“吻我的戒指，立下你的盟誓。”

阿曼德的心在家居的平静中燃烧，他从未感觉日日相见的人们举止都如此陌生怪异。第二次受到的召见在提摩西一世正式登基的夜晚，阿曼德穿过富丽堂皇的宫室，径直走进年轻国王的寝宫里。提摩西垂下头时气质涂满阴郁，抬眼看他时又变回天真孩童。说实在的，阿曼德又不是什么老人家，他才刚满三十岁，青年的俊美仍然在他的脸上盘踞，成为他面貌最显著的特征，可在提摩西面前阿曼德有时近乎以为自己已走进了迟暮之年。

他们谈起了必须要解决的第一件大事——对苏格兰的战争。

“你知道，”提摩西坐在烛火光芒里，与阿曼德有三步远的距离，“约克郡是我们最靠近苏格兰的大封地。除开伦敦，那是我住得最久的地方，它的北部现陷落在苏格兰手里。小时候我经常跟一位长辈在那边的山间别墅里度过夏半年，我哥哥继位之后，一年只有差不多半个月的时间我离开那儿。有时我觉得如果让我说故乡在何处，我会说在约克郡的山野。”

阿曼德表示理解，征服苏格兰是尊严的问题。

提摩西颇为诧异地把视线从自己交错的手指转移到了阿曼德脸上，“你是在表达你支持英国占领苏格兰，还是你支持我亲自领军出征？”

阿曼德也一愣，答道：“当然是占领苏格兰。如果您现在亲征，不就等于把国内的执政权力拱手上交给我父亲？”

提摩西摇着头很轻地笑一下，“听着，阿曼德，我可能有个不太一样的计划。你会说我幼稚，但我要亲自去，这是我的人民的要求，也许是无理的，但正是我的职责所在。”

“我的王，这不可能。我父亲做尽了准备要你重蹈安德鲁三世的覆辙，他不介意牺牲一支军队甚至一片国土，只要他可以——”阿曼德的声音陡然沉入虚无，半晌过后再响起：“您已经打算好了要带我一起去？”

“我不得不这么做，我最忠诚的顾问官，否则格洛斯特公爵很可能断绝北征军队的粮饷供应。我知道你在国都的牵挂很多，这是没有办法的办法。”

“重点不在这里，——这不是个短期计划，我上不上战场无所谓，您绝对吃不消。”

“这就是我说‘不一样’的另一个原因了。”他眼神有一点羞涩，但更多是澄明，“我不想占领苏格兰。”

“您要议和？”

“是，战事拖得越久，法国介入的可能性越大。”提摩西回首望了眼立钟，确认时间还早，“我向你坦白，好阿曼德，我做这个决定不全是因为法国。你听了我的话一定会觉得我不可理喻，我……这有些荒谬，我承认，如果要责备，拜托你尽力温柔。我要议和，因为他们……怎么说？他们在某种程度上，我想，他们算是我的朋友。”

提摩西向阿曼德讲述了三个人的故事。

第一个是有一头苏格兰红发的小女孩，常常从他练琴房的窗台上偷苹果。提摩西只见过一回她的真容，就是最后一次她爬上窗台时不留神摔下去，发出哀叫。提摩西赶去窗边看她，看到张长着许多雀斑的脸。小女孩紧接着就连滚带爬地逃走了，无论他怎么大声喊着安慰她说他完全不介意她多拿几个苹果，如果有需要，他还可以安排好时间定点给她供应。提摩西觉得自己甚至对这个红头发的小女孩产生了某种奇异的情愫，他经常在琴房向外张望，但对方就是再也没有来过。

第二个是在树上上吊的苏格兰男人。提摩西是与侍从走了不同岔路时碰巧遇上他，丛林间悉悉索索的声响让他以为自己终于要遭人暗杀。他十分艰难地把男人从树梢上救下来，对方并不领情，骂骂咧咧地念着苏格兰方言。提摩西把身上所有金币给了他，鼓励他用这些钱去赚取更多财富，不用担心上帝是否会责难他，要是他真对拥有财富感到愧疚，可以多分一些给他的乡人。也不知道那男人最后听懂了没有。

第三个是从苏格兰放牧到湖区的少女，约克公爵路过时她向他乞求帮助，请他施予一件披风蔽体。她只在水面上露出了小麦色的肩膀和脑袋，告诉提摩西她的衣服在洗澡时被狐狸给叼走了。他让手下人过去把披风递给她，等送到了就安静地等待她的下一步动作，以为她会需要自己更多的帮助，可少女迟迟未动，最后羞恼地朝他大喊：“叫你的人都转过去啊！”后来好几次提摩西把湖区羊背上坐着的牧羊姑娘错认成她。

“这些回忆都太具体太清晰了，以至我无法强迫自己对他们造成伤害。我喜爱苏格兰的土地，但正因为这喜爱我不愿将它征服，我要它、要他们与我一同幸存。”提摩西把头顶王冠取下来放置在膝头，小心地活动脖子，还不能习惯这王冠的重量，“所以呢，阿曼德，我又要狠心地向你发问了。你是否愿意和我一起，把战线推至国界线，建立这座美丽海岛上所有人都能够安享的和平？”

阿曼德注视提摩西，发现对方的表情永远是脆弱的，然而脆弱之外这苍白消瘦的人到底在心里隐藏了多少坚定又总令人不可置信。这世上有许多份的美貌与权力，阿曼德在提摩西用手指划弄宝石的声音中想到，有人出卖美貌去换取权力，有人以权力去掠夺美貌，有人拥有美貌却被权力腐蚀，可偏偏还有人，手握一份意外的来的权力，誓要去践行美貌。

他想了很多，在心里把提摩西从头到脚、从内到外形容了一番，也料到自己父亲会怎样大发雷霆，自己又如何吻别妻子、孩子，最终他只是发笑着对提摩西说：“别骗我了，陛下，您这就是讲演术。”


	3. 不知道几个白天与七个夜晚

苏格兰前线的经历在提摩西和阿曼德两人看来都像是一场梦：短促，非凡，意料之外。刀剑铿锵和炮火轰鸣在经过时间的洗礼后都变成了漫空中飘散的粉屑，他们只记得有七个夜晚，载满了热量与绮丽幻想，是他们此生享有过最年轻的时刻。

有几个白天是这样度过——阿曼德在去往约克郡边防的路上告诉提摩西，国王按照惯例要手刃至少一个被抓回来的逃兵。阿曼德说完沉默一下又道，其实非要授权给其他人也没有问题。这个提议被提摩西否决，阿曼德猜测也许对方觉得不该把抹杀一条人命的账轻率地记在旁观者头上，于是教给他让死者痛苦最少、毙命最快的手法。

之后提摩西在一众或满脸血污或衣衫褴褛的将士面前手起刀落，动作十分痛快。还马不停蹄地带着那种阿曼德已有深刻体会的庄重去安慰了败兵，探访了伤员。只是进过晚餐的提摩西似乎没有力气离席，桌上摊平的手掌渐渐攥成拳头，在阿曼德询问他是否安好时冲出房间吐了个昏天暗地。他早先听到阿曼德吩咐手下人多加些香料用以遮掩腥味，虽然没有改变结果，提摩西漱口后向追出来的顾问官表达了谢意。

“稍晚些的时候再吃点什么吧，陛下。”

“没必要，这里食物不充裕，我了解。别浪费。”提摩西又掬起水洗脸，水珠顺着小缕鬓发滴在地面，与厚重的灰尘一起滚成小球。他有些愣，迟缓地朝那上面踩了一脚。半晌他仍然感到胃里翻搅，就贴着墙根坐下来，发现自己的顾问官也紧接着坐在距他不远不近的地方。

提摩西觉得这个场景有趣极了，却又不明原因地触发了他的不适感，“是什么……”他提问，“让你在我面前这样自在？”

“是恐慌，陛下。”阿曼德答道，“我不敢离您太远，更不敢俯视您。”

提摩西抿着嘴笑笑，“坐近一点。我不想把手撑在地上，借你膝盖用一用。”

夕阳跳下屋檐时，阿曼德说提摩西会是一个很受臣民爱戴的国王。提摩西反驳，说阿曼德才不过认识他几天而已。阿曼德争辩道，这几天里提摩西的所作所为注定了他将成为一位贤明的君主。提摩西盯着阿曼德：“我父亲和兄长都是脾气暴躁的那类人，所以到今天你想当然地认为我会是好国王。而你对我的脾气还远远没有认识。况且，或许我该提醒你，阿曼德，好让未来某天你愿望破灭时不会太过绝望——目前你所见，一点不多，一点不少，就是我的极限。”

他是怀着要让对方哑口无言的好胜心来说这句话，谁知阿曼德低声回答：“您在我面前也很自在。感谢您，陛下。”

提摩西眨了眨眼睛，把头扭到一边去，无限怀疑自己是不是选错了人。

有一个夜晚，他们并未把它算进那七个夜晚中，但当是序曲也未尝不可。在晚间的作战会议上，提摩西为自己凭记忆纠正了一处地形图的错误而获得了几分自信，各将领似乎都为要在新国王面前表现一番而做足了准备，这会开起来倒像是最后的决胜局面就在眼前。会议临近尾声时上了酒，心知酒精度数把控得绝不如王宫里那样恰当，提摩西还是喝了不少，回营房时染上醉意。他免不了喜色溢于言表，碰上他显得忧虑的顾问官便一把抓着对方的衣领将人家扯到自己眼前问：“怎么？”

阿曼德的蓝眼睛垂了一会儿，再抬起时笑说无事。

终究那些个防御、相持、反攻的计划是说得好听，战争并非纸上谈兵那么简单。提摩西的新手运气在帮助英格兰军队夺回三座城池后戛然而止，在路过某一废弃河谷的途中，一名姓琼斯的将军快马赶上跟在提摩西车骑后的阿曼德，告诉他河岸上行进的军队不知何时已经不再是原来英国将领带领的那一支。这意味着也许就在几分钟甚至几秒钟后，国王所处的队伍会遭遇一场反败为胜基本无望的伏击。阿曼德听着上方马蹄声与人的脚步声，伸手抹了抹额头的汗水，轻声请求提摩西立即坐上琼斯将军的战马。

熬过一番刀光剑影与浓郁的血液腥味，又不知在马背上颠簸了多少英里，将军停在了密林深处。提摩西松开用力揪着将军战甲已至麻木的手，慢慢地转动因只敢瞪视前方而变得僵硬的脖子，回头去看护送的士兵与自己一同逃出重围的还有几人。他数了数，包括阿曼德、琼斯和他自己，一共二十四个。提摩西突然发现阿曼德左边袖子被血染红，小医疗兵正为那只胳膊包扎。

他跳下马时差点摔倒，跑到阿曼德跟前慌张地摸对方手臂，在对方伤口附近把自己的手也用血液沾染，不顾阿曼德一遍遍的安慰，大声问这个男人会不会死。

“我不会，陛下，我真的不会。”

“琼斯！”

“顾问官阁下不会有事的，陛下，不是动脉。”琼斯翻身下马，“您瞧瞧，汉莫先生嘴唇都还是殷红色。”

提摩西把手移下去探阿曼德的左手，担忧道：“可他体温变凉了。”

“那证明我的血是热的，对不对？”

提摩西没有答话，他觉得自己恐怕很想使用特权把阿曼德揍趴下，然而当小医疗兵完成包扎，毕恭毕敬退下去和其他士兵一道去扎营后，提摩西开口说：“对不起。”

“噢，不不不，陛下，您不用这样，无论从哪个方面来看您都不用这样说。”尽管阿曼德知道提摩西是为了许多事情在说“对不起”，他还是抬起胳膊向他演示了一下基本动作，“战场的局势就是这样瞬息万变，有时您以为自己掌握了必胜的筹码，却发现自己还有把柄在别人手里头，有时您以为自己制定了万全的计划，但总有什么不可控的因素突然一下蹦出来阻碍了你。每个决策者都会制定计划，倘若有支军队在平原上瞎窜它肯定早就……该死，好吧，它也有可能赢。您瞧，我们谁都说不准的。”

“是吗？”

“就是这样。”阿曼德再接再厉道：“而我的命是陛下的，如果您想结束它我毫无办法，如果您珍视它，我……我很高兴。”

提摩西皱了下眉头，“我接受你刚才大多数的话，只是别把你的命推给我。”他把阿曼德的手平放在对方腿上，“不是我的，也别给你父亲，或者你妻子，或者孩子什么的，就你自己，你自己好好拿着。”

很快迎来了第一个夜晚，大家分食了一些野果，本来也试图猎一只野鹿但没有成功。提摩西怕睡在帐篷里会在有紧急情况时拖累其他二十三个同伴，执意和众人一样睡在大树下。至于为什么躺在国王身侧的人从领头将军换成了首席顾问官，是因为提摩西告诉阿曼德他睡觉的习惯不太好：“你知道……我可不想大清早醒来发现自己躺在将军怀里，那也太奇怪了。”

“您、您觉得躺在我怀里就不奇怪了吗？”

“比那个好。”绿眼睛不耐烦地眯了眯，拒绝给阿曼德讨价还价的机会，“要是你仍然认为我像个希腊公主，睡在我身边是对你妻子的亵渎的话，当我没说。”

除了白天体力消耗较少的提摩西，以及另外两个需要放哨的士兵外，所有人都在低吟的风声中沉沉睡去。阿曼德没睡着多久就被旁边国王翻来覆去、辗转难眠的声音吵醒，他看见提摩西双臂紧紧抱着腿，仰着头不知是在看树叶还是在看星星。忽然提摩西回过头来，阿曼德才发现对方眼中含泪，他们在微弱的光线中对视，谁也没有说话。就在那些泪滴因为低头的姿势即将从提摩西眼里流出的前一刻，国王的手覆上了阿曼德的眼睛。

“别在这种时候用你深邃的蓝眼睛看我，阿曼德，”他俯到他耳边呢喃道：“否则我不知道谁会从我身体里复活，我真的不知道。”

也许是过多的惊吓使得提摩西精神疲劳，阿曼德没有在早晨醒来时找到自己怀里有国王的清秀面容、黑色鬈发，或倒立的王冠。提摩西还侧卧在老树根的环抱中睡得香甜。

没人有胆子打搅查拉梅家人的清梦，等全员都打点完毕准备转移阵地时，阿曼德才在提摩西身边蹲下，凝视这个安睡的年轻国王——这个睡懒觉的小男孩，还没有光斑透过树梢落在他身上，太阳还没有升到那样高。他喊醒了他。

上午的时间主要用于寻找别处适合过夜的地点，下午他们安顿下来，有了一些闲聊，士兵们发现国王也不是特别难以接近，好几个人是第一次敢于正视提摩西一世的脸。那个昨天为阿曼德包扎伤口的医疗兵问，伦敦的人是不是都长得这么好看，大家就笑起来。“我家里人帮我找了一门亲事，一个住伦敦的姑娘，在花店里帮忙。据说我小时候跟她一起玩过，可我完全想不起来。后来征兵，我就到这儿来了，也没来得及见她一面，不知道长什么样子……”医疗兵说着似乎嫌自己太过唠叨，不好意思继续说下去。

“在花店帮忙？”提摩西接上他的话：“我知道伦敦有一家‘南希的花房’，我去过那里，里面的姑娘们都挺漂亮，嗯……而且很温柔，说话细声细气的。噢，她们还救济街上的流浪猫狗，受到过修道院的表彰。也许她是其中一员。”

阿曼德也说：“我知道那儿。”他看着医疗兵又激动又羞涩的脸笑了，“我在伦敦的时候我的侍从，戴维，戴维常常从那里订花。我真的想不明白这个家伙，又不喜欢晒太阳，又老把自己打扮得一丝不苟，还总摆弄些姑娘们喜欢的小玩意儿，我有时简直怀疑他是个同——”阿曼德及时收了声，大家的笑声也都赶快咬进嘴巴里；他向国王请示。

提摩西摇头：“别在意。”

“嗨，总之是跟我们不太一样。他应该知道怎么跟那家店联系，回去了我可以叫他帮你问问。”

他们商讨了与大部队会合的方案；还捕到了两兔一鹿，琼斯射下一只雁，这使晚餐变得颇为丰盛。国王也与所有人一道围坐在篝火旁，用他刀柄上镶满彩色宝石的匕首细细地切分兔肉——没有人能否认这个场景相当动人，然后他会把自己要吃的部分慢慢送进口中，阿曼德离他最近，看得到提摩西的舌头小心地舔上刀尖。画面伴随着咀嚼的声音，过于柔软了，阿曼德都分不清自己是不是真的身处绝境，他祈祷提摩西不会偏头对上自己的目光，愿望宣告达成后又十分懊恼。

提摩西并不习惯日落而息，王宫里有烧不尽的蜡烛和源源不断的应酬。于是他也没有允许他的顾问官休息，当提摩西毫无愧意地要求睡眼惺忪的阿曼德讲故事的时候，后者还以为自己在做梦。

“每晚只要一个故事我就准你投入睡神怀抱，怎么样？”那句反问听起来像是在说“我也惊讶于我的仁慈”。

阿曼德拿国王，或不如坦白讲是拿那双绿眼睛没有办法，心甘情愿地赶走睡意，转述与伙伴嬉闹的童年。他也不确定具体该怎么区分一个故事的开头和结尾，一路把自己的好哥们儿们形容了个遍，然后说起自己的奶娘：“她很与众不同，藏了一堆奇奇怪怪的魔法书，坚信昵称会给小孩带来好运。她叫我‘阿米’，后来有次我朋友听——”

“什么？”绿眼睛瞪得老大，“你说她叫你什么？”

“阿米。天呐，这真的很难为情。”

“再叫一遍。”

“阿米。”

“对着我说。”

“什……什么？陛下，我没弄懂？我不敢拿这个名字称呼您。”

“你叫就是了。”

“……阿米。”

“阿米阿米阿米阿米……”提摩西把这两个音节在口腔里含糊地转了一轮又一轮，“听上去就像把你当做某种世间珍宝。”

“您不需要用‘阿米’这个称谓也可以做珍宝。”

“人都要死了，别总说些奉承的废话。”

“不，陛下，我的意思是，您如果真喜欢这种叫法，或许可以把您自己的名字说成‘提米’之类的。”

提摩西抓着阿曼德的手臂哑了半分钟，等阿曼德觉得自己快要通血不畅变成独臂英雄时提摩西松开手问：“怎么拼？”

“大概就、就是把‘Tim’双写m再加个y吧。”他冷汗涔涔。

“有个y……”

Timothée Chalamet突然多出一个y，国王愣住了，仿佛从未听说过这个字母似的。

“它的确会带来好运的，阿曼德，相信我，它真的会。”它让漂浮之人生了根。

“谢谢你，睡吧。”提摩西翻了个身朝向另一侧。这是第二个夜晚。

第三个夜晚阿曼德给提摩西介绍了自己的妻女。“伊丽莎白很漂亮，她原本的姓氏是‘钱伯斯’，对，不是什么当红贵族家的人。她也很勤奋，学会了很多，帮我打理家里上下事务，空闲的时候给救济院的孩子去送蛋糕，我有时也陪她一起去。我最喜欢她的一点是她活得很有智慧，每天都开开心心，从来不拿坏情绪传染别人。”

“那你为什么娶她呢？”

“陛下，我为什么不娶她？”

“我是说，这种美貌、勤劳、善良、乐观的人世界上还有很多。我问过我哥哥，关于现在还在爱丁堡的那位，她也是平民出身，我哥哥回答我说是什么‘特殊的感觉’。我觉得这个理由也很牵强，我王嫂要是去世了，他过一段时间肯定还会对别人产生‘特殊的感觉’。所以我问你，是什么让你放弃了那许许多多的别人，娶了你的妻子。”

阿曼德想了想回答道：“也许目的就是为了放弃那许许多多的别人，您说呢？”

提摩西嗤笑一声，“等着吧，等着有谁让你称之为‘神’。”他安静了几秒又问：“你们有打算要更多的孩子吗？”

“如果有的话我并不排斥，陛下。”

“那就像爱现在这个一样去爱其他每一个。”

第四个夜晚的故事关于阿曼德曾经的骑士生活。骑士享有荣耀的同时还必须承担除作战以外的不少义务，主要是领主辖区内的活动。一些市井男人间的笑话，阿曼德刨去了最粗俗的，留下还算文明的讲给提摩西听，后者怕自己笑得太大声，紧紧捂住嘴，可笑声还是偶尔跑出来，跟他一眨不眨的眼睛一起让阿曼德中箭。他有时会笑着要阿曼德闭嘴，阿曼德绝不那样听话，他会减小音量，不过也靠得离提摩西耳朵更近。

接下来阿曼德说起某次帮助把搁浅的货船拖往深水区的趣事，他一连说了好几个航海的专业名词，提摩西不得不一次次打断他，让他解释那些词的含义。等他说到下一个词：绳索，很好理解，提摩西没有叫停，但阿曼德却想到一个与绳索相关的令人面红耳赤的绝妙笑话。提摩西笑起来时的小男孩模样实在难以产生距离感，于是阿曼德把笑话脱口而出了。提摩西当然听得懂，他一点也不“纯洁”；笑得快要缩进地底，被阿曼德捞回来，提摩西伸手推了一下他胸口，像朋友间的打闹，但更亲昵，用食指点着他说：“再讲这种话，我削掉你脑袋。”

他带笑的呼吸全部撞在他脸上，他觉得自己不会介意他对他脑袋做任何事。快乐像酒一样喝多了会上头，他们几乎是相拥而眠，没有料到会遇见一个血色的黎明。

“快走！苏格兰人来了！”

天还没亮全，小医疗兵连滚带爬地拉扯他们，一边哽咽一边说琼斯将军已经带着其他人去牵制苏格兰军队，“现在请你们跟紧我！”

提摩西知道自己从前和往后的人生中都不会哪天比这天更加屈辱，所谓屈辱不是落难逃亡，不是被小个子的士兵推进坑里，不是隔着泥土和灌木的根茎去窥视敌人，而是目睹一个救了自己的医疗兵在逼问下主动以柔弱的脖子去温暖北方冰冷的利剑。

一时间提摩西不清楚自己的眼睛是否在流血，要不然一个人身上怎么可能涌出那么多血液呢？整个天地都被铺满了。

他想告诉身后抱住他的阿曼德不需要这么用力，自己根本没有力气也没有勇气去完成任何伟大的壮举。直到苏格兰的小分队已经离开很久，提摩西才挣开阿曼德的手臂，转身死死拥住阿曼德，眼泪簌簌落进对方的衣领。你看，是这个时候，当地球上只剩面对面的两个生灵，他们就变成彼此的神。

阿曼德推开他一点，再以嘴唇去碰触他的嘴唇——然而没有成功，那柄曾被提摩西舌头舔舐的尖刀此时正抵在他颈口，拦住了他疯狂的去路。

国王还是国王，国王用凛冽的眼神和声线问他：“你做什么？”像是饿极了的肉食动物，凶狠但也可怜：“落难的国王就可以任由你欺辱吗？”

“我没有，陛下。”阿曼德一下子学会了提摩西掌握已久的让绝望与坚定并存的方法，“如果我真有任何想伤害您、侮辱您的意思，我恳求您现在就杀死我，因为我不配活在世上。我刚才只不过想立下一个誓言——”

“什么誓言？”

“我一定带您离开这儿，”离开伤心地，离开孤独地，离开屈辱地，“我一定用我的生命护卫您的荣光。”

提摩西的胳膊渐渐瘫软下来，最后连刀也握不住，他极度疲惫地说道：“誓言不需要仪式，我的阿曼德。”

意料之中的第五个夜晚，两人没有说话。

早晨他们朝着日出的方向前进，因为失去了可以外出侦查的人手，他们不得不冒险穿过树木稀疏的草原去寻找固定的防御点。身份证明的问题不用担心，他们有权杖、印章、最高规格的御诏书和王冠，实际上阿曼德认为没有这些也无妨，提摩西站在那里，不会有人谁敢认定他不是王位继承人。

在一处湖前提摩西说自己想洗个澡。阿曼德正襟危坐，余光里有惊心的白。

第六个夜晚。阿曼德在获得授意后重新启动了睡前故事，这次是一次参加骑士执法的经历，阿曼德与几个同伴一起调查了某家人的遗产纠纷案件，包括验尸、现场调查、记录等等。很像是听连环话本，携带白天里死亡的暗影，提摩西咬着指关节一动不动地看着阿曼德，又是孩子的兴奋又是成人的害怕，以至一只粗心大意的松鼠跳上他的靴子时他大叫着一头扎进阿曼德怀抱。

然后都低低地笑起来。睡前提摩西再次感谢了他：“还没有谁对我如此耐心过。”

后一日的中午他们终于走出了森林，这意味着他们即将幸存或即将离世。

第七个夜晚提摩西躺在两人一起在草丛里开辟的空地上，要求阿曼德讲讲托斯卡纳——那个容易使人过分知足的地方。

“潘神眷顾那里，流水与夜莺日夜不停，人们在欧洲最丰饶的土地上种植葡萄、小麦和橄榄。虽然土地几千年来不断被翻耕，但用本地人的话来说就是‘花儿从未被驱逐出去’。第一朵水仙的盛开标志着春天正迎着风雪朝阿尔卑斯山赶来，然后是香味浓郁的冬乌头花，在夕阳西下和傍晚交错的时辰里可以闻到冬乌头与融雪交战的气味，它开得并不太长，还不到二月底，不过您别担心，春天还是会来。乌头花谢了，菟葵、藏红花和紫罗兰已经开得很茂盛，我跟您说过吗？我觉得紫罗兰是很神奇的花，像开在魔法书里。”

提摩西笑：“阿——米——”

“我在这儿。紫罗兰，它的花是紫色，叶子是紫色，连影子，如果您观察过，它连影子都透着紫色。紫罗兰可以开进三月份，那时候藏红花早已经凋谢了，这时在荆棘与悬钩子丛中您就会找到雪白的报春花，春天就真的到了，但托斯卡纳的报春花不如英国的丰满，它们显得有些苍白和单薄，美得像您一样，脆弱而高傲，我的王。”

“叫提米，就这一次。”

“好，提米……现在葡萄风信子也开花了，是蓝色的，开在夜间和黎明，还有粉白色的黑刺李、巨大的黑紫色银莲花、被俗称为‘阿多尼斯之血’的猩红色银莲。又一转眼红色的郁金香绽放在麦田里，等郁金香凋谢，夏天就该来了。刚开始您只看见一片浓绿，那里面是杨树、樱桃树、梨树、杏树、橄榄和冒芽的麦苗，过不久石楠丛里生出了小白花，紫色、粉红色、黄色的兰花也会次第开放。真正能代表夏季的是野百里香与蝴蝶花。不过就快有狂风相继从地中海和亚得里亚海席卷来，大风在五月份停下——”

“等等，之后还会再有什么夏季花吗？”

“有一两种。”

“那就别说了，听我说。”提摩西把视线从满月调转到阿曼德的眼睫。

“好。”

“我赦免你。”

阿曼德偏头去看他，显得意外但并不诧异，“赦免我？”

“对。”

“您……您打算赦免我的什么？”

“赦免你即将做的任意一件事。”

“为何？”

“此夜良宵。”

“我怕您的匕首一不留神又滑出刀鞘了。”

“这不一样。你知道不一样。”

阿曼德无法看清大半处在阴影中的提摩西的面庞，他想自己需要进一步确认并且积蓄更多的勇气，“陛下，原谅我没看出来哪里不一样。”

提摩西翻身到阿曼德上方，肘关节撑在阿曼德的肩膀，“我再给你最后一次机——”

被对方有力的大手从后脑按下，火漆般鲜艳的唇遭遇吻的封缄，压制关系上下倒置，在亲吻的风暴潮里无力抵抗，身体无处进退，他脑中羸弱报春花的形象于某个瞬间忽然清晰起来。

“等等……等一下！”他手指抵住男人的嘴，被轻咬指尖以示警告没有让他屈服，“你知道哪里不一样吗，阿米？在我这里……在我这颗不饱满的心里……自尊高于一切，你明不明白？”

阿曼德停顿了一会儿，他只是看他，没有同情也没有探究，然后他说：“如您所愿。”天地再次倒转，提摩西知道这次自己无法从宇宙哪怕最小的缝隙中找到第二个理由阻止自己被人吻到尽兴，他也没有试图去找，窒息此刻于他像是空气般重要。

阿曼德有点想告诉提摩西自己从未以这样的激情和虔诚去吻过谁，更从未甘之如饴地被人要挟到献出亲吻。但他又想到这在国王与顾问官的身份面前是必然的事，而他也并不想打断自己在黑暗中祈求了一万年才得到的豁免。说起来亲吻也许是可以被写上魔法书的古怪案例，跟那些癞蛤蟆腿、草根粉末以及狼毒乌头搅拌在一块儿碰撞出的美妙幻境相同，无论如何描述亲吻过程中嘴唇、牙齿与舌头的纠缠都难以让人感到赏心悦目，可亲吻本身却吞噬了冷寂坚硬的岩石圈，在有情人的脑海里从荒野演进出一整个阳光充裕的托斯卡纳来。

他本能地将含情的唇齿转移，沿途路过王室养尊处优的肌肤，从嘴唇到下颚再到喉结，随即稀里糊涂地被年轻国王推出了温柔乡。

“不，不行，就吻我，好吗？阿米，其它的什么都别做。”

这下阿曼德陡然看清了提摩西湿润的两片唇瓣，他当然会欣然同意，当然会推进让他的王满意的吻，只不过这一秒三十岁的阿曼德像被教堂钟声惊醒般的认识到自己脑内的言语统统是废话。

他嘴唇在前，花季托斯卡纳找不到一支像样的玫瑰。

流浪在第二天的白昼里结束，虽然有小插曲——他们几乎同时遇上了两方的军队，好在英格兰方面人数众多，苏格兰的侦查队不过放了几箭就选择撤退。而那几箭至关重要，阿曼德知道日出时分沉眠在自己胸口的人在望见本国旗帜时慌张犹豫地回头看自己是意味着什么，苏格兰的杀器及时飞到，事实上那箭本不会射中阿曼德，但提摩西情急之下抬手去拦反倒被划伤。

伤口促使国王的理智臣服于内心。

——他必须与他的顾问官一起回家。就像娶一位法兰西的王后等于把法国葡萄园的酒香种进汉普顿宫的花园，他要带走这个男人，连同地中海的灿烂金色和深蓝。


End file.
